Air Strike
"How you say... we gonna make it rain now!" -- The Support The Air Strike is the Support's Slot Three (Red) skill. When activated, the Support tosses a small transponder device, which can either attach to enemy Pros or Bots, or simply land on the floor. A moment after landing, the device projects a holographic sphere, indicating the ensuing blast radius, and hologram of a falling bomb icon, as well as a whistling sound that gets higher pitched as the strike falls. Finally, the bombardment itself falls on the marker, blasting any enemies caught within the Air Strike's blast radius. Upgrading this skill improves the strike's blast radius and damage. Additionally, Upgrading allows the Support to call in more Air Strikes before waiting to recharge -- one for each level of Upgrade in Air Strike. At Level 3, an Air Strike is more than capable of taking out even tough foes like Juiced Pros, Black Jacks or Bouncers, and even against a Jackbot, an Air Strike's massive damage can be instrumental in its take-down. Remember though that the Air Strike is indiscriminate -- it's just as fatal to the Support as it is to his enemies. Note that, unlike other grenade Skills like Flak or the Assault Bomb, Air Strike falls from the sky more or less directly on top of the marker, which can be a hindrance when targeting an opponent standing under a bridge or walkway. However, this same hindrance can also be an advantage, taking out elevated turrets or forcing Pros on high ground to take cover using the Air Strike's unique behavior. If an enemy Support sticks you with his own Air Strike marker, use the Skill's temporary pause to get under cover. As long as there's a bridge over your head, the Air Strike won't be able to harm you. Note that Airstrikes will destoy a Firebase in one hit, meaning they are very good against other Supports. However, they may of course use them against you. You cannot rescue a Firebase with an Airstrike next to it, so get out of the area quickly (In SMNC, A Firebase is not immediatly destroyed. It will take the proper damage that any pro would have taken.). Notes *Sticking an enemy Pro with the Air Strike beacon during a Crossfire match will earn you the "Ground Zero" Pro-Tag. *If you hear the telltale whistling sound, look around for an Air Strike, or get to cover. *If you do get tagged, get away from friendly Bots and Pros, and try and run towards the Support to kill him as well. By the same note, if you do tag an enemy Pro, they may try the same tactic, so get out of the radius. *Do not stick a Bouncer coming towards you. You will get blown up. *You can use the Air Strike as a get-away tool by throwing it at your feet as you are running away. As the enemies can see the Air Strike too, they either have to wait till it's over or find another way around, giving you enough time to escape. Category:Skills Category:Support